


The Conversation

by ginar369



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, How I wished that conversation in the courtyard had gone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginar369/pseuds/ginar369
Summary: This is my first fanfic for GoT. If anyone out there wants to pick this up and go further with it just let me know.





	The Conversation

“I pushed a boy from a tower, crippling him for life.”

“You prevented me from being raped by a group of men.”

“I killed my cousin.”

“You jumped into a bear pit, unarmed with only one hand. You sent me after Sansa with armor, a squire and a valyrian steel sword.”

“I would have killed every Tully in Riverrun.”

“You were going to let me leave with the Blackfish and his men to help Sansa. You came here to fight against your sister’s wishes. You are more than your bad deeds Jaime. You killed a mad man to save the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent people. You are a good man and I love you.”

“I’m not.”

“I know you Jaime Lannister. I know you went to talk to Bran. I know you apologized to him. Would a bad man apologize? Would a bad man save his captor from rape? Would he save her from being killed by a bear? Would he send her off on a quest that was treasonous because of an oath? Treason to his own house and King? Would a bad man compound that treason by offering to let her take the very men in open revolt of the King with her if he was a bad man? For an oath made to a dead woman?”

Brienne grabbed his face with both of her hands forcing him to look at her directly in her eyes. “If you can look at me and tell me I was just a willing woman to scratch an itch until you could return to her. If you can say that these past weeks with me have meant nothing to you then I will wish you well and see you on your way. But I would have the truth from you right here and now.”

Looking into her eyes Jaime found that he couldn’t lie to her. “I love you. I love you and I don’t want to leave you. But she has already sent one person here to kill me and Tyrion. I have to stop her.”

“Who did she send? Where are they?!”

“It matters not an agreement was reached. I have to stop her.”

“Jaime it will be over before you could get there. Arya and the Hound left over a week ago for Kings Landing.” He opened his mouth and before a word could pass Brienne spoke again. “I know what you are going to say but they will get there long before you can. Sandor is determined to kill his brother and Arya. Arya is more than a fighter who killed the Night King. She spent over a year training at the House of Black and White Jaime. She is a Faceless Man. She is responsible for the end of the Frey’s at the Twins.”

Jaime tried to pull away from her at the news but she gripped him harder. “You stand here and tell me that you are a bad man and I tell you that you are not. I know the idea of a trained assassin killing your sister pains you. But I would not wish that task on you. It should not fall on you alone to end mad rulers. You have had to do it once before and it has weighed on you for years. You did not care for Aerys the way you do for her. Ending her will cause you pain that I do not want to see you carry. You did your duty to the realm then as you did it here in Winterfell against the dead.” 

“She sent someone to kill you. The fact that an agreement was reached between you, him and your brother does not change the fact that she did not care how it was done as long as it was done. Please do not throw your life away on her. Please stay with me. I think I have had my fill of fighting for now and if you leave here after telling me that you love me I will have to follow. Because when you asked to serve under me it put you under my protection. I do not take such promises lightly Jaime.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would. I love you Jaime Lannister. If you are headed into danger it will be with me right by your side.”

At that Jaime fell into her arms holding her tight. “You are a stubborn woman Brienne of Tarth.”

“As are you Jaime Lannister. So what is it going to be? Will you stay with me? Or do we go to your sister?”

“With you. I would spend the rest of my days with you if you will have me.”

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for GoT. If anyone out there wants to pick this up and go further with it just let me know.


End file.
